


Dirty Little Secret

by an_elvish_hart



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Arin Hanson - Freeform, Boys In Love, Danny Avidan - Freeform, Egobang - Freeform, Fluff, Game Grumps - Freeform, Longing, M/M, Mild NSFW to start, My First Work in This Fandom, Smut, love these boys, maybe more later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_elvish_hart/pseuds/an_elvish_hart
Summary: Danny has had feelings for Arin ever since they met, years ago. He's had to suppress them for the sake of Arin and Suzy's marriage but it's been years and he just can't anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, kids! This is my first fic in a loooooooong time. I randomly got the idea for this one and began jotting it down! I really hope you like it. I'm still trying to get back into the swing of writing so it might be a little rough but I hope you enjoy anywho!   
> *Mild NSFW for mentions of arousal*

“Sonnuva BETCH!” Arin’s outburst caused the sound capture to spike exponentially and threw Danny into another fit of giggles. The two were thirteen minutes into their last recording for the day and Arin refused to quit the level until he beat it.  
“Arin, come on, man,” Danny pleaded, wiping tears away as his laughter died down.  
“No, I’m going to do it this time!” Arin’s reply came across as whiny and annoyed as he began the level again. Danny just shook his head as Arin muttered to himself while he approached, for what felt like the hundredth time, the spot where he kept dying.  
“Hah-!” Arin yelped as his character jumped and immediately was crushed. Danny couldn’t help but burst into another fit of laughter as he watched his friend set the controller down slowly and put his head in his hands.  
“Hoo, baby. Alright, Arin, I think it’s time we called it quits for today.” Danny suggested. “We can ‘next time on Game Grumps’ this and you can come back to it with fresh eyes.”  
“I just don’t get it,” Arin muttered, half to himself and half aloud. “I try so hard and all I ever get is failure.” The curly-haired man placed a supportive hand on his friend’s shoulder.  
“Don’t worry, Baby Bear,” he reassured, using one of the many pet names he had for Arin. “You’ll get it next time. For now, see ya’ lovelies!”

Danny reached over and stopped the timer as he looked over at Arin.  
“You alright, buddy?” Danny asked, smirking. “D’ya need a hug?” Arin grunted his reply and nodded his head ‘yes’. Danny scooched over on the Grump couch and wrapped his arms around the sad lump that was Arin.  
“Maybe a little smooch, too, would make me feel better,” the brunette joked from where he sat within Dan’s embrace.  
“Yeah, sure,” Dan nonchalantly replied. Arin made a kissing noise and Dan giggled, knowing full well that this would end up on ‘Between Grumps’.

Arin moved to shut the capture off as Dan laid back on the couch. They were finally done and caught up for the day and could go home. Danny sighed a little, knowing the two would soon have to part ways. Arin was going to visit his parents down in Florida with Suzy and Dan was going to New Jersey to visit his own, so the two had to pump out extra videos that could be released over the week they were gone. Danny knew he was going to have a hard time suppressing how much he was going to miss Arin, a week or not. Admittedly, he’d been having a rough time of suppressing his overall feelings for Arin that surfaced years ago when the two first met and began working together. Luckily, the only person who knew was his bandmate, Brian. Danny has felt a strong connection between Arin and him for the longest time, yet he felt like a massive douche because Arin was married to Suzy, who was also a good friend to him.  
“You good, dude?” Arin’s question snapped Danny out of his lamenting.  
“Y-Yeah. Just mental checklisting if I have everything for tomorrow.” Danny lied, now wondering if he was ready to go tomorrow.  
“Good, I was thinking I was going to really have to cheer you up with that kiss,” Arin joked, continuing to clean up around the room. Danny let out a half-hearted chuckle as he sat up. He must have had a forlorn look on his face, causing Arin to do a double-take.  
“Whoa, dude. Are you sure you’re okay?” Arin sat down near his friend. Danny felt utterly betrayed by his emotions yet took comfort knowing Arin cared.  
“I’m good, man. Really.” Danny forced a smile but knew Arin saw right through it when he saw the man’s eyebrow raise.  
“I’ve...just been thinking,” Danny began.  
“About…?” Arin urged head tilted slightly. Danny knew he wasn’t ready to spill his guts to his best friend, but when would he ever be?  
“Well...I’m going to miss you,” he delicately trailed off as Arin hit him with that sweet grin of his.  
“I’ll miss you, too, dude!” Arin stated “It’s only a week, though. We’ll be back in the Grump Space before you know it.” Arin gently nudged Danny, who forced a small smile.  
“Yeah, I know. That’s not exactly my problem, though.” Danny wrung his hands, trying to find the right words as Arin continued to watch him, eventually taking the former’s hands into his own.  
“Danny, you can tell me. You’re my best friend,” Arin murmured, causing Danny’s heart to break. The tears pricked the back of his eyes as he looked at his friend, who seemed genuinely concerned for him.

Before he could think, Danny had leaned forward and pressed his lips to Arin’s. The latter’s eyes shot open wide as he drew back in shock. Tears were really cascading down Danny’s cheeks now.  
“I’m crazy in love with you, Arin,” The words didn’t feel real, coming out of Danny’s mouth. His hands were tight fists in his lap, catching the tears falling from his face. Arin didn’t respond for, what felt like, an age.  
“Dan, I…” Arin trailed off, still baffled by the whole moment. “I’m married to Suzy.”  
Danny was almost angry as the all-too-obvious statement.  
“Don’t you think I know that?!” Danny snapped, “I’ve had to deal with that fact and these feelings for years! Don’t you think I feel like garbage? Being in love with my married best friend?” The hot tears left wet marks on his jeans. He didn’t know how he was going to face Arin or Suzy when they came back home. Arin just continued to stare, flabbergasted.  
“Wow. I don’t know what to say,” he admitted, defaulting to the one thing he knew best. “I didn’t know you were serious about wanting a kiss.” The joke fell flat and silence hung in the air.  
“I never knew you swung that way. I always thought that, well, with the girls you’ve mentioned on the show…”  
“Yup, I do swing that way,” Danny’s curt reply cut Arin off and the two sat in silence. The tension was all too palpable in the room and Danny couldn’t take it anymore.  
“Well, I guess I’ll see you later, man. Safe travels.” Dan stood to leave the room, turning for the door but was stopped short by a hand grasping his wrist.  
“Wait…” Arin almost commanded. A strange tone to his voice caused Danny to turn and look at him.  
“Wha-” Danny was cut off suddenly when Arin yanked him down to the couch and nearly onto his lap. Rough hands weaved into Danny’s curly hair and his head was brought just inches away from Arin’s.  
“If Suzy finds out about this, she’ll be fine. She already knows about D-Club.” Arin’s fervent lips met Danny’s, pulling him closer onto his lap. Danny’s head was swimming and thinking wasn’t an option but decided it was unneeded. He’s making out with his best friend, Arin. Arin, who’s married to Suzy. Arin, who he has the best job in the world with. Amazing, funny, creative, beautiful Arin.

Wrapping his legs around Arin’s waist, Danny matched Arin’s intensity with his own as he snaked his slender arms around the other’s shoulders. Danny felt a twitch against his crotch and nearly choked on air. While he was already aroused, that wasn’t his member he felt.  
He’s aroused, he thought, by me!  
Danny celebrated in his head and decided to make a bold move. Rolling his hips toward Arin, his crotch rubbed against his and Danny revelled in the sound that came from deep within Arin’s chest.  
“I wanted to try,” Arin gasped between kisses, “I wanted to try for myself. And for you. I wanted to know what you taste like.” Danny shivered at the husky tone of his voice.  
“And?” Danny probed, panting heavily. “How does it feel?”  
Arin pulled Danny’s hair, forcing the man to lean back and look at him.  
“I’ve never felt this way before. And I want more.” Arin angled his head to suck and bite at Danny’s neck. Danny moaned loudly and his eyes shot open wide, suddenly meeting eyes with a certain, bewildered Australian.  
“R-Ross!” Danny half-moaned, half-gasped. Arin pulled away and looked up at Danny in confusion before casting his gaze in the same direction. Sure enough, on the other side of the window in the Grump Room, stood Ross, looking like a kid who’d been caught eating cookies before dinner.

Arin huffed an annoyed sigh.

“Goddammit, Ross,”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one's considerably shorter. Maybe I'm better at one-offs. Oh, well.

Ross sputtering nonsense was muffled by the window as Arin picked up the still-frozen Danny from off his lap and onto the couch beside him. Danny tucked his knees to his chest and hugged them close as Arin stood up and adjusted his disheveled clothing before walking toward the door.

“Dude, I knew you two were close but damn!” Ross immediately began babbling as soon as the door opened. Arin swiftly clasped his hand over his friend’s mouth.

“How much did you see?” he questioned, very to the point. Ross began talking under Arin’s hand and Arin couldn’t help but roll his eyes as he pulled his hand away. 

“...and I came to ask you guys if you wanted to go get Thai and next thing I knew I saw you guys making out hardcore!” The Australian babbled on for a moment before taking a deep breath and piercing Arin with a stare. 

“What about Suze?” 

Arin sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

“Is she still here?”

“No,” Ross confirmed, “She said to tell you she went home to sleep off a headache before you two left tomorrow.” Arin nodded, quietly thinking to himself.

“So, not that it matters but given the current situation,” Ross trailed off before continuing, “Are you gay? I know you and Suzy haven’t exactly been...very happy lately.” Arin contemplated the question until he shook his head. 

“I don’t know,” he confessed, “But can you please keep it a secret until I figure it out?” 

“Oh, for sure, man! Promise!” Ross nodded enthusiastically, miming locking his lips and throwing away the key. Arin patted him on the back and turned to go back into the Grump Room. 

 

Dan was a mess. He’d moved into a fetal position and his whole body shook with sobs. Even when he heard Arin walk back into the room, he remained. 

“Hey, so Ross obviously saw but he-” Arin stopped short, taking in the form on the couch. “Holy shit, Danny!” Arin rushed to kneel by his friend, clasping his hands tightly around Danny’s. 

“A-Arin, he-he s-saw…!” Danny stuttered out the words, gasping between sobs. Arin gently moved to caress the tear-soaked face of his friend, brushing his thumb back and forth over his cheek. 

“I know, I know,” Arin spoke softly, attempting to calm him down. “He doesn’t care, you know? I even made him promise that he wouldn’t say anything to anyone for the time being.”   


“Wha-What does that even mean? Are we going to just announce to everyone one day ‘Hey, guys, so Arin and I were making out in the Grump Room the day before our trips and Ross saw!’” Danny spat out the words, lifting his head to lock eyes with Arin. 

“It means we’re going to go on our trips, spend some much needed time with our families and I’m going to figure out what’s going on with me and Suze.” Arin spoke matter-of-factly. Danny’s eyebrows scrunched together at the statement and Arin sighed, looking away. 

“Ya’ see...Suzy and I, well,” Arin searched for the right words, “We haven’t been very close, as a married couple should be. Like, we’re still cool with each other but affection has been lacking.” Arin rubbed the back of his neck and he smiled sadly. Danny continued to watch him, trying to predict where this was going. 

“It’s been like this for awhile, actually. And I think it has to do with some inner demons I’m battling that I need time to figure out. I still love her a lot and she feels the same for me, but I don’t know if we’re good for one another as a couple.” Arin finished, looking at Danny and shrugging. 

“So, you’re saying you might…” Danny couldn’t believe what he was hearing. All this time, Arin and Suzy seemed like the ultimate power couple. They were each other’s best friend and they really seemed to love each other. Now that Arin’s confessed all this to him, it sounds unreal. 

“I don’t know,” Arin states, “It’s clear we both need to do some thinking. I don’t think she has any idea about what I might be going through, though. That’s kind of why we’re taking this trip, so we can try and do a little soul-searching, see if we can’t make this marriage work.” Arin stood up and offered a hand to Danny. Danny hesitated for a moment, before taking it and standing directly in front of his friend. Arin smiled again and nudged Danny, who returned the smile. 

“I think it’s time we go home. We’ve got some traveling to do tomorrow.” Arin moved to shut the T.V. and game system off before moving to the door, hand hovering over the light switch. “You comin’?”   
Danny looked up from staring off into space and nodded, walking to meet Arin at the door. The two exited the room and out into the Grump Space where only Ross and their editors, Matt and Ryan, remained. 

“You guys headed out?” Ross called from his desk. Danny blushed when he made eye-contact with the Australian and looked away. 

“Yeah, we’re out. See you guys in a week!” Arin waved to the three guys and headed to the door, motioning for Danny to follow him. The two walked side-by-side out of the building into the twilight air. Arin inhaled deeply and looked over at Danny, who mindlessly fumbled with his keys. 

“Hey,” Arin broke the silence and Danny glanced in his direction momentarily. “It’ll be okay.” Danny just nodded and Arin shook his head, softly. He then leaned in and pecked Danny on the cheek, the latter stiffening suddenly. 

“Fly safe, dude,” Arin murmured gently before turning and walking to his car. Danny watched as he pulled out of the parking lot and waved half-heartedly as Arin disappeared into the evening. Danny trudged to his own car and got in, closing the door with a  _ thump.  _ Resting his head on the steering wheel, Danny sighed loudly. Just what had he caused? What had he gotten himself into? What was going to happen over the coming week?


End file.
